Lily's Big Surprise!
by BrookieBooBop
Summary: Lily leaves town because she is having a baby. The only one who knows is her mom. Everyone is surprised when she returns out of no where. Will she tell the Oliver about the baby? How will he react. Read to find out. Please R&R.
1. Returning Home

Lily sat in her car driving back to her old house. She was scared she had not been around her old neighborhood since she

found out she was pregnant and left.She was afraid to see her mom again because she had not seen her since before

Isabella was born. She looked in her review mirror and saw Bella sleeping in her car seat.She couldn't believe that 3 months

ago Isabella was brought into this world. She drove down her street and pulled into the driveway. She turned off the engine

and stared at the house. She opened her door and got out. She opened the back door and got Bella's car seat and diaper

bag out. She walked up to the front door and knocked. She smiled when her mom opened the door.

"Hey." she said smiling.

"Lily, how are you?" her mom said returning the smile. "And who is this?"

"Isabella, your granddaughter." she said walking into the house.

"Aw, she is so cute." She said picking Bella up out of her car seat.

"Can we stay here?"

"Of course you can."

Lily walked up stairs to her old room and put Bella's diaper bag on her bed. She went back to the car and put the car seat back in. She went back inside.

"Mom, where is my old baby crib?"

"In my closet."

"Ok." she said walking into her mom's room.

She walked into the familiar room and went to the closet. She grabbed the box with the crib and went back to her old room.She sat on the floor and started to put the crib together. She had it up in 20 minutes. She walked back downstairs with the baby's diaper bag and into the living room. Her mom was on the sofa rocking the baby. Lily walked up taking Bella in her arms.

"Mom, me and Bella are going see Miley." she said smiling. "Be back later."

"Ok, sweet heart. Have fun." her mom said watching as they left.

Lily walked up to her car and put Bella in her car seat. Lily back out of the drive way and headed to Miley's house. She was still had to figure out how to tell Miley. She pulled up into the drive way a few moments later. She turned off the car and sat there for a moment figuring out how to tell Miley. She decided to call her first. She picked up her phone and dialed Miley's cell phone. It rang twice and the Miley picked up.

"Hello."Miley said sitting up in her bed.

"Hey, Miles." Lily said."It's Lily."

"Hey, Lily. How are you? Where have you been lately?"

"Ok, Miley are you home?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Come outside."

"Ok be there in a few. Bye"

She hung up the phone and she got out of her car getting Bella from the seat.she waited leaning against the car with Bella in her arms. Miley walked out a moment later.

"Hey Lily." Miley said confused, looking at the baby in her best friends arms."Who's baby?"

"Yeah about that." Lily said looking at her baby. "She is mine."

"You had a baby and you didn't tell me." She said shocked and upset.

"I'm sorry, Miles. But you should be happy. Your her god mother."

"I am." Miley said confused a little.

"Yeah." Lily said smiling.

Miley smiled looking at Bella. She walked up and hugged Lily.

"She is so cute."Miley said taking Bella from Lily.

"I know."Lily said smiling.

"But who is the father?" Miley asked looking at Lily.

"Oliver." Lily said in a hushed voice.

"Oliver?" Miley asked.

"Yeah."

"Does he know?"

"No. That is why I left so he wouldn't find out."

"But he was worried about you."

"He was?"

"Yeah, he was." Miley said giving Bella back to Lily. "He needs to know."

"But I don't know how to tell him."

"Well I think you should tell him."

"I will."

Miley walked in to her house and Lily followed. Lily sat on the sofa and rocked Bella. Miley seen her dad in the kitchen.

"Hey, daddy look who's here." Miley said smiling at her dad.

"Hey, Lily. Where have you been?" Mr. Stewart said smiling.

"Hey Mr. Stewart. I have been taking care of my baby." Lily said smiling.

Miley's dad walked up and looked at the baby.

"She is so cute." Mr. Stewart said smiling at Bella. "What is her name?"

"Isabella Elizabeth Oken." Lily said looking at Bella.

"So she is for Oliver, I am guessing."

"Yeah. She is."

"Does he know?"

"Not yet."

"Daddy, Can I go with Lily to tell Oliver?" Miley asked smiling.

"Sure, bud."

"Okay, We will be back later." She said taking Lily's hand and pulling her out the door.

Lily and Miley drove a little while til they got on Oliver's street. Lily looked at Miley.

"I don't think I can do this, Miles." She said getting knots in her stomach.

"Yes. You can." Miley said grabbing Lily's hand smiling.

They drove down Oliver's street and parked in front of Oiver's house.

"Miles, you call Oliver and tell him to come outside." Lily said looking at Miley.

"Fine, but you hve to tell him."

Miley got out the car and called Oliver's cell phone. The phone rang twice and then someone picked up.

"Hello." Miley said listening to the noise in the background.

"Hey, Miles. Whats up?" The familiar voice said.

"Nothing, How about you?"

"Nothing. I just woke up."

"Well, Can you come outside I have a surprise for you?"

"Yeah. I will be out in a minute."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Miley hung up the phone and walked towards Lily.

"You got a minute." Miley said smiling at Lily.

"Thanks." Lily said.

Lily got out of the car and went grab Bella out of her car seat. She walked up to the front of the car and sat on the hood. She waited for Oliver to come outside. She seen him moment later. She felt the knot grow in her stomach as he approached.

"Hey, Miley." Oliver said not seeing Lily on the car. "Where is my surprise?"

"Right here." Miley said moving out of the way so he could see Lily.

"Lily, is that you?" he said smiling at her wondering what she was holding.

"Yeah, its me." she said

"So what are you doing back?" Oliver asked happy to see her.

"Well I had to come back." She said looking up from Bella.

"What's that you holding?" he asked confused.

"Umm. I really don't know how to say this." She said searching for the words.

"You can tell me anything." He said walking over to her.

"Well this is my baby girl." she said.

"Yours?" he said confused looking at her."What is her name?"

"Isabella Elizabeth Oken." Lilly said looking at him.

"Wait she has my last..." he said stopping short.

"Yeah she does."

"Is she--?" he asked but Lily cut him off.

"Yeah she is."

"She can't be."

"Well she is."

"Really?"

"Yeah. She is."

"I can't believe this." Oliver said looking at Bella.

"Well Believe it." Lily said looking at Oliver. "Want to hold her?"

"Can I?" He asked.

"She is your Daughter." Lily said smiling as Oliver took Bella up in his arms.

Lily glanced at Miley smiling. Miley smiled back and then looked at Oliver. Oliver looked at Lily smiling. He still could not believe he had a baby that he just found out about. He leaned over and kissed Lily on her cheek. Lily blushed some and smiled at Oliver. She didn't realize how much she missed him until now.

"So do you want to tell your mom?" Lily asked Oliver.

"Yeah, She will be cool about it." Oliver said "Come on in."

"Ok." Lily said smiling at Oliver following him inside.

Once they got to the door Lily stopped Oliver. And kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I missed you." she said after she pulled away.


	2. Telling Oliver's Mom

**Sorry it took so long to update had writers block. I would like to thank Jamie. She helped me a lot when I got stuck. Thanks again Jamie. Hope you like it. I won't update til i get 10 reviews so tell all your friends.**

He smiled at her.

"I missed you, too." He said giving Lily Bella.

He opened the front door and seen his mom on the sofa.Lilly and Oliver walk over to his mom.

"Mom, Lilly's back!" he exclaimed. "And we have something to tell you."

"Hi, Lily." Mrs. Oken said. "What is it Ollie?"

"Well.." he said searching for words. "The reason Lily left was.."Lily cut him off.

"Do you want me to tell her?" She asked concerned.

"No. I will." he said.

"Can one of you please tell me whats going?" His mom just noticed Lily was holding something. "Lily, what is that you are holding?"

"Yeah mom." He said. "That is what I have to tell you about."

"What is it son?" She asked.

He took a deep breath. "The reason Lily left was because she got pregnant." Expecting his mom to flip out.

"Really?" his mom asked keeping her cool. "Who is the father?"

"Me."

"How long have you known about this?"

"I just found out. She came back so the baby can have me in her life."

Oliver's mom walked over to them and looked at the baby, smiling now.

"You two know how big of a responsibility this is right?"

"Yes." They said in unison.

"What is her name?" She said looking at Lily.

"Isabella Elizabeth Oken." Lily said looking at Bella in her arms.

"She is so tiny and cute." Mrs.Oken took Bella and held her close.

"Yeah, she is."Lily said smiling.

"She looks like you, Ollie." his mom said.

"Yeah, she does." Oliver said smiling at Lily.

Lily looked up at Oliver and smiled. Oliver's mom walked over to the rec-liner and sat down with Bella.Oliver pulled Lily pulled on the sofa. Lily was so happy to be back and getting to see Oliver.Oliver put his arm over Lily's shoulder. He looked down at her and smiled. After catching up for awhile it was time for Lily looked at her watch.

"What is wrong?" Oliver asked

"I have to go home."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Ok. Let me walk you out."

"Ok." Lily said as Oliver took Bella from his mom.

Lily grabbed Bella's Diaper and walked out the house behind Oliver. She unlocked her car once she was outside. She put Bella's Diaper bag in the front seat, then she took Bella from Oliver and put her in her car seat.She buckled her up securely and turned towards Oliver. He smiled at her and then kissed her lightly on the lips.Lily pulled him closer wrapping her hands around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist deepening the kiss. She pulled back and smiled at him. He put his forehead against hers.

"Lily." he said smiling.

"Yeah?" she asked smiling back.

"When can I see you and Bella again?"

"How about tomorrow?"

"I would love that."

"We would too."

Lily slipped out of Oliver's grip and shut Bella's car door. She made her way into the driver's seat and shut the door. She smiled at Oliver as he walked over to her window.

"Bye Oliver." Lily said kissing his cheek.

"Bye Lils, See you tomorrow. I love you."

"I love you, too.Bye." She said starting the car.

She back up out of the drive way and waved goodbye to Oliver. She drove back to her mom's house in silence.


	3. Senior Year

**Sorry It took so long again! People haven't been reading! *Sighs*. **

**But I shall continue anyways. **

**I would like to thank Jami for the help on this chapter like all the others. She is the Best!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or its original characters but I do own my own thoughts and characters I made up.**

**the first day of school (Senior Year):**

**Lilly groaned, bringing her hand down on the beeping alarm clock. She tiredly pushed her green comforter away from her. She sat up, and stretched.**

**  
She winced as her bare feet touched the cold floor. She walked over to the crib on the other side of her room. She smiled, looking over the edge to see an awake Bella. She smiled picking her out of the crib. **

"**Morning Bella." She said kissing the baby's forehead. She laid the baby back into her crib. She smiled walking towards the bathroom. She turned on the shower going back to her room to grab her clothes. She looked through her closet not sure what to wear. She decided on a lime green t-shirt and her favorite pair of skateboard shorts. She hurriedly got into the shower. She quickly washed up and washed her hair anxious to start her senior year. She shaved her legs then finally got out. She quickly got dressed. **

**She plugged in her straightener. She brushed through her hair as she waited for it to heat up. She smiled running it through her hair making sure all her hair was perfectly straight. She walked into her room turning on a light. "Are you hungry Bella?" She asked picking up her baby again. She smiled walking downstairs into the kitchen. She placed Bella into her high chair then going to the cabinet to get things to make a bottle. She filled the bottle quickly. She shook it up placing it in a pot of water to warm it up. She smiled walking to another cabinet getting her a bowl and cereal out. She walked to the fridge to get he milk for it. She placed them on the table. Walking over to the stove. She took out the bottle wiping of the extra water. She dabbed some milk on her wrist. It was perfect. She picked Bella out of her high chair fixing her in her arm. She smiled placing the bottle into Bella's mouth. Her mom walked in a few moments later.**

**"Lilly, let me take her so you can eat." Her mom said smiling taking Bella up into her arms holding the bottle in place.**

"**Thanks" Lily said fixing her bowl of cereal."So you don't mind watching Bella while I am at school?"**

"**Not at all." She said smiling kissing the baby's cheek. "We need some girl bonding time."**

**Lily smiled over at them. "Okay." she said eating her cereal quickly. She put her bowl into the sink. She quickly ran upstairs brushing her teeth in the bathroom and then grabbing her book bag on her way back down. **

"**Mommy, will be home right after school Bella." She said kissing her forehead. "Be good for granny."**

**Her mom smiled at her. "Have a good day at school sweetie." She said kissing her cheek. "We will be fine."**

"**I know." She said walking out the door grabbing her keys on the way out."See you after school." **


End file.
